Ongoing gags
Many ongoing gags, or "callbacks", occur in MS Paint Adventures. In addition to internal callbacks in each adventure, the later adventures (particularly Homestuck) sometimes also reference the earlier adventures. On a related note, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff was originally created with the purpose of being referenced in mind, as " " for Homestuck. Similar, but typically of a more serious and plot-relevant nature, are recurring themes. Gags in multiple adventures ;Auto-Parry :At first just a sight-gag in Problem Sleuth as Ace Dick does not so much parry as take the blow full on, it has morphed into a series of terrible puns in Homestuck universe, such as "Auto-Pastry" when John Aggresses his Dad; similarly, Rose "Auto-Perrier" and "Blotto-Parry" when she Aggresses her mother. Dave also later uses "Auto-Harley" against Jack Noir, and Vriska uses "Auto-Pirate" against the same. ;"Be the other guy" :A command used to semi-force the story to focus on another character. It was first used in Jailbreak (though not perfectly) and later appeared in Homestuck to make the story shift from Dave's perspective to John's. Also used for . Also used in the Midnight Crew Intermission, where the command . ;Busts :Typically placed in Problem Sleuth, busts are seen obstructing pathways, as Busts-R-Us is a Legitimate Establishment, and are constructed to look like several movie celebrities, most notably Ben Stiller, Owen Wilson and Snoop Dogg. A combination of busts has also been created: the Bowen Stilson Dogg. This gag made a lampshade appearance in as Dirk attempts to exit his room. ;Colors and units of distance :Black Inches first appeared in Jailbreak, and is referred to multiple times in Homestuck, such as Clubs Deuce's smut magazine (a parody, as it here refers to licorice). 's whip bears the same name, and the most powerful ability of the Queen's Ring, the Red Miles, is also a reference to the magazine. Bec Noir has also used a variant of the Red Miles, presumably called the Green Miles, or at least the Green some unit of distance. Homestuck also features the Yellow Yard, and Dirk's auto-responder has used the phrase "Blue Leagues". Aranea the serpentine mating forms of adult cherubs as " " (astronomical units). ;"Dear, sweet, precious X" : on dear, sweet Sonhearst, when Ace Dick Auto-Parries a bullet for him. after Sonhearst becomes Bathearst. :First used in Homestuck to refer to , and later applied primarily to Fefeta, usually by Roxy. In Openbound , one can also examine dear, sweet, beautiful, dear, precious, sweet, sweet, dear, sweet HORSEAPONI while controlling Horuss (#neigh). In A6A6I4, John recovers the . ;"First, be the X. Second..." :A command that first appears . In Homestuck, Rose is instructed to be the pony and either or Mom. John is instructed to and find dad. ;Flip the Fuck Out :Occasionally a character in Problem Sleuth (or, some instances, in Homestuck) will Flip the Fuck Out. Weasels from Problem Sleuth mainly do this when they get agitated. ;"Fondly Regard..." :Since Godhead Pickle Inspector refuses to do anything other than "Fondly regard creation", many commands are given that use a word that sounds very similar to "creation", such as or . His rule seems a little loose, as GPI does fondly regard some , although it certainly could be considered part of his creation. The same may apply to his . In an extra, GPI to "Fondly regard donation", but of course that's non-canon. Bucking the trend a bit, Wayward Vagabond for the desert night over Exile Town. Gamzee and Jane have each fondly regarded . John has been known to to Nanna 's ashes. ; :Oftentimes, Hussie will slip in some gay porn. Most notable is Hunk Rump. It does not appear in Homestuck, but the Smuppets can be a sort of replacement, as well as Equius's fine musclebeast nudes. However, Hunk Rump does make an appearance on the ''Homestuck Vol. 9'' cover art, as one of the cards held by Jake. ;Haunting refrains :When musical instruments are present in a scene (string instruments in particular), a command to play a haunting refrain is often chosen, and accompanied by a simple flash video. This actually originated in Problem Sleuth, when PS was commanded to play a . However, he refused, because the tuba in question was encrusted with filth from years of neglect. ;"Punch in snout to establish " :Ace Dick is prone to expressing himself through violence, and tends to exert his Emotions in . Oddly enough, it usually results in him gaining allies. to the Midnight Crew Intermission in Homestuck. A salamander in [4 (LOWAS)|[S ACT 4 >]] contemplates punching the Heir in the snout to accomplish... some purpose, if he ever meets him. Also referenced . ; Retrieve arms" :Based on the fact that character arms are often not drawn when by the character's side. This command is often the first command given to a new character when they appear. This is a pun based on the word " ", i.e. weapons. ;"This is incredibly..." :In Problem Sleuth, several of Pickle Inspector's actions have been described . It has also been seen in Homestuck , including in the . A common specific variant, "This is incredibly silly!", usually , but occasionally . ;" in disgust" :A command common among the male characters in Problem Sleuth establishing their disgust in recent events. It doesn't matter whether they are or , nor how much they try and , or even if they are or not, sooner or later ! This gag was to Homestuck, as well as the . Jane recently that she managed to . Her hat appropriately . ;Weapon/Object Duality :Weapons in Problem Sleuth may be exchanged with , also known as an innocuous double, often when it's most inconvenient. The next frame typically gives an explanation of why it's ridiculous to think the character ever had such an object in the first place. This extends to the Midnight Crew in Homestuck, who keep all their items as decks of cards, and even appears briefly in Hivebent as Kanaya's weapon. Later it's revealed that 's Cairo Overcoat and cane both also have innocuous double. Or more accurately, the cane is the (relatively) innocuous form of his actual weapon. ; What pumpkin?" :The appearance of pumpkins, which originated from Jailbreak. As pumpkins are rather elusive, it's often very difficult to actually tell if there has ever been one in the room. This may have been caused by Jake, who appearified several pumpkins after discovering his Transmaterializer. ;"X has been slain." :This has been used numerous times in Problem Sleuth and in Homestuck. ;"X: Land already" :Similarly to the above, this is used in Problem Sleuth and Homestuck to switch perspective to another character. In this case, one who has been falling, usually while other characters have been the focus. Has been used for Problem Sleuth ( and ), Nervous Broad ( ), Hysterical Dame ( ), John ( ), Jade ( ), Tavros ( ) and most recently Roxy ( ). ;"You become... My God... YOU BECOME... X." :Followed by complaints about imagination and how you'd somehow harm your own (or someone else's) imagination in the face. It was applied to Ace Dick when he combined himself with his alternate selves, and later applied to the Draconian Dignitary when he put on the Ring of Orbs Nofold. ;"YOU (VERB) THAT (NOUN) THIS INSTANT!" "YOU COULD NOT/CANNOT DO IT. YOU COULD NOT/CANNOT (VERB) THE (NOUN)." :This cry of rage and/or its frequent companion failure have so far appeared four times. It was first uttered by Ace Dick while playing a game of Hunk Rump: The Gathering. In an attempt to get Problem Sleuth to hurry up and finish his turn, he begins to urge PS to . In its second appearance, Hearts Boxcars tries to get a doubt-filled Tavros to get up and kiss Vriska. When Tavros refuses due to his inability to stand up, Hearts Boxcars . Later, Bec Noir demonstrates his his Jade, due to the loyalty he inherited from Bec. Most recently, has commanded the Handmaid to " ". Gags in Problem Sleuth ;"Fall in a more manner." :This has been used multiple times: Problem Sleuth , Pickle Inspector , and Nervous Broad . ;"I don't know why you haven't " :Some actions occur on their own, and the action notifies the player that they most likely should have thought of this MONTHS ago, or that something is so simple that the player shouldn't question its obviousness. ;"Ride like a " :A command often given toward objects that clearly should not be ridden like a mechanical bull. ;Trying to use Sepulchritude :Problem Sleuth has had to many times, until it is finally . Gags in Homestuck It's worth noting that implies that callbacks are and that . In other words, many of the callbacks and recurring gags in Homestuck might be explainable in-universe as possible instances of circumstantial simultaneity. ;x2 Double Facepalm Combo : by Rose in the Mausoleum, then by Karkat , and later by Spades Slick (directly after his past self , albeit centuries before). In , Terezi pulled off a x3 Triple Facepalm Combo, with the aid of Lil Cal (pap). The gag is later subverted with 's , Bec Noir's , and B2 Jack's :*Additionally, some stairs cause a and, later, a . ;Acrobatic fucking pirouette :Several characters use this phrase, or a variation thereof, to describe how they are going to flip out if an annoying event continues to happen. It is a dramatic exaggeration of the phrase "fly off the handle". First (repeated ) when he was getting fed up with Bro's weird puppets, and actually carried out in . It is next done by Dave and the jutting out and impudent felt plush, . Sollux threatens to do an off the deep end if he sees any more tangled wires. Dave claims he is doing when Davesprite is talking to Rose. Dave later to taunt him. Terezi performs one in , mirroring Dave's flash. Such acrobatics are also used to dismount objects in an ironically ungraceful manner; Dave , and Gamzee . When Hussie gets , MSPA Readers swear they will do one "off the stump and blow their brains out if it doesn't stop keep happening." Dirk tells Jane that Jake needs to be more skeptical, and not . And the auto-responder, when Dirk asks him if he can handle overseeing Jane's entry into the game, claims he will , following it up with an extended metaphor about marrying the handle. Also used when Jane , along with some lass scampering, a couple of youth rolls, and a nice abscond. ;"Addiction is a powerful thing." :Stated in many of the introductory panels of both kids and trolls. ;"All the s. ." :Appears all over Act 5 in most of the instances where trolls are speaking of ALL of something. ALL OF IT. First shows up when Sollux is . Other than Sollux's case, it , but has also been used by , and (when talking to Vriska). In Alterniabound Karkat snarks about the gag, when the that "AREN'T AN EXHAUSTIVELY QUANTIFIABLE THING AND WE BOTH FUCKING KNOW THAT". " " has also been used. Rose goes into somewhat of an of the gag, using the terms "exhaustive posession" and "monopolization". ;A recurring introductory set of lines in Pesterlogs :An introduction from a troll, a reaction with multiple 'o's (or zeroes) from the victim, the line "So I guess A is finally the B you C everything D," followed by an emoticon. Three examples, in the order in which they appeared in the story line, are as follows; it is also notable that, in the first and second of the examples, the phrase "Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" is given after the emoticon. In the third, "Is there nothing I can do to ease your mind?" is given after a long pep talk. :* ; A = , B = , C = , and D = :* ; A = , B = , C = , and D = :* ; A = , B = , C = , and D = . ;Backup clothing :In the Midnight Crew Intermission, the Midnight Crew all have backup hats, and has a backup Cairo Overcoat. ;Being entrenched in stuff :Originally used in , Dave refers to his and Karkat's entrenchment through . ;Being fuck-deep in stuff :Dave gets " into lively, fluffy muppet buttock," Karkat that Terezi is probably burrowed fuck deep in the lab, Roxy in meowcats, and Dave later mentions he's " in alt daves before." Caliborn also that his goal in Sburb is to confront Yaldabaoth. ;Big no :A character is drawn in scribble mode (usually inside the Tricksterlog/Dialoglog) as having their hands on their head and yelling an incredibly long "NOOOOOOO...OOOO!" It is with Jake, in response to Jane's declaration of how caucasian peachy she feels. It is later when Jane stabs Karkat, much to Jade's irritation. The third character to do it is Dave, while ;Blast off. :Done by , , and . ; :Commonly used as an all purpose reaction to... well, almost anything. , John, Jade, , , , and even Spades Slick have expressed their thoughts about someone or something using some sort of BLUH. Terezi claims to be . Characters engaging in a BLUH are often depicted in Scribble Mode. ;"Boy. You there, boy." :A standard greeting from Exile to player, occasionally followed by an instruction to "quit all this scurrying around". Used by and . Spades Slick instead opts for " " addresses the Handmaid in , as does the Condesce to Jane ;"Bring me a horse and I am yours forever." : First used by Hussie in the first part of Openbound as an optional task. It was then used again in the third part by Horuss, this time necessary to proceed through the game. ;Butler island :Dave was served during his strife with his Bro. Sollux later predicts that he will get his ass served to him twofold, . Later, Dave becomes like a dude on butler island; , since he became the server player for both Rose and Jade. Also, Jake worries that . Unfortunately, In Openbound, part three, Aranea describes the Lost Weeaboos, one of the fragments is "served like a shounen man on shitsuji butler island...". ;Carrying five or more computers :Like a sensible person. Except for John, who simply does not know any better keeps firing it out of his Sylladex, losing it in a sea of oil, giving his Sylladex to someone with the computer still inside. ;Crumpling paper in anger : , , and have all been seen crumpling paper in anger. ;"Cut to the chase and immediately." :Used in the introductions of and . ;"Dear, sweet, precious X" :See Gags in multiple adventures ; :Spades Slick spends much of the Midnight Crew Intermission breaking the 1000 clocks in mansion. He later destroys 's clock, marking a total of . Arguably, this is paralleled by Jack Noir, who upon arrival in the trolls' session fights a thousand-strong army of doomed timeline Aradiabots. Since they are robots of the Maid of Time, they are feasibly describable as "time-related devices". In other words, 1000/1000 Aradiabots Destroyed. Then the alpha Aradiabot blows up – in a sense also destroyed by Jack, as it's caused by Aradia's god tier ascension when he destroys the trolls' Derse – making it 1001/1000. ;Drinking something one is not supposed to :A character attempts to drink something that looks tantalizing, only to retch in disgust and find out otherwise. Often goes hand in hand with BLUH and, accordingly, Scribble Mode. So far, this has happened to John with his (in Dave's imagination), Rose with one of her mother's , Kanaya with the of her just-deceased lusus, Feferi with some , and the Wizardly Vassal with (though the latter kept on drinking it anyway). The latest one is Roxy when she drank her martini, much like Rose but with . Eridan would have also with Faygo, but he considered it unnecessary since it's just soda, no big deal. ;Dropping things :Picking up things or taking them out of the Sylladex can cause other items captchalogued in there to eject, often violently and in a hilarious fashion. ; :Tensei's muzak ditty has now appeared in Homestuck thirteen times to date. It remains to be seen if there is any significance to the fact that Caliborn and the crew of Vriska's ship . ;"Everybody out of the god damn way." :"You/I got a A full of B, a C full of D, and an E full of F." :* ; A = hat, B = bomb, C = fist, D = penis, E = head and F = empty. :* ; A = lab, B = cats, C = skirt, D = scamper, E = head and F = vodka. :* ; A = , B = , C = , D = , E = and F = . ;"Farmin' these goddamn X. Fuckin' pain in the ass." :Hearts Boxcars is left after knocks him into a different calendar year. Salamander mushroom farmers express In of Openbound, Kankri tags one of his remarks to Meenah with . ;Faux typos :Especially used by trolls. Common examples are 'bunp', 'sign' (for 'sigh'), 'jegus', etc. Also a favorite of Roxy's (how many are alcohol-induced and how many are intentional is unclear). ;Flappy swingy doodad :Various characters have trouble remembering the term for the flag on mailboxes. The actual term is "Mailbox flag", or maybe "Semaphore" if you're really fancy. ;Flash page back buttons :Starting with and including the , the back buttons are changed to do different tasks rather than restarting the flash animation. :*If the back button is clicked on the first instance, the button disappears and the word "why" appears above where the button was. :*In attempting to click the back button in the second flash, the button changes positions and dimensions. If the reader continues to roll over the button, Nic Cage's face appears. Clicking the face returns the button to the corner and Nic Cage says, "boner." :*The third flash's back button causes many back buttons to appear. Only one button resets the flash, clicking another button will make a honk play, indicating the reader clicked the wrong button. :*Clicking the fourth flash's back button repeatedly creates sun designs (possibly alluding to Yaldabaoth's head) out of many flash buttons, but clicking any button will "advance" the progress. Eventually, each sun is replaced with a grid of Nic Cage faces. Clicking any face makes the animation pan to a poorly rendered National Treasure poster. Nic again says, "boner." ; off things :When not specifically doing acrobatic fucking pirouettes, things generally , or hooks, in a manner requiring increasingly exaggerated metaphors. For instance, , from that shit and seeking custody of the hook and the shit's two kids, with the handle, and perhaps seek marital counseling, going really fast and Sollux being his toupee, and most of all, Karkat upping his standard shit-flipping by " ". ;"Fuck that guy" :So far solely applied to Gamzee, and spoken by three separate characters. * * * ;Headdesk and beating of the back of the head :Done by during a flash animation and by during a normal panel. Later by after seeing Trickster Jane using some majyyk/magic. ;"He is already here" :Usually in relation to , referring to his ability to travel to any time and place he wants. The phrase is first used when that will summon into the universe, by to Rose, and by himself when he . When appears in Hussie's manor, our beloved author notes that is always already here. There are also four cases of the phrase referring to someone other than . The is applied to Jack Noir by Vriska, the to Spades Slick by , the and her Imperious Condescion by Dirk, and the to the Imperial Drones by Caliborn. In the instance where it refers to Slick however, it is to lead the viewer to believe he will be English. It is referring to Caliborn, who is technically Lord English's younger self. : It's worth noting that Andrew Hussie used a variant of this gag, "I am already dead," in a between him and Caliborn. ;"Hey." "Sup." :Used when Dave is greeting a fellow Dave or another character. , , . ;"Huge bitch" :This choice of descriptor in the Midnight Crew Intermission. The next was in Act 4, in a . The next appearance is in Hivebent, Vriska's introduction. The mirrors the second one. With the appearance of this gag comes a scribble of the targeted person, generally accompanied by a "BLUH BLUH". So far, only the Black Queen, and Vriska are considered huge bitches, but more recently, as Rose is busy being her typical cryptic self and leaves John hanging to deal with two trolls, he refers to her as a . ;"I am the X. It's me." :Repeated on several occasions. This is a reference to . ;"I think I should get a towel." :First appeard with John, when he tries to clean up the mess with the cake in . Due to and his sweating problem, it became used in situations where the person is nervous. also uses this talking to Dirk. ;"I/YOU HATE X I/YOU HATE X I/YOU HATE X" :Used when a character is in a crowd; he repeatedly exclaims that he hates something. First used by Hearts Boxcars when he's . Later used in Ministrife by Karkat: "I HATE THE AFTERLIFE I HATE THE AFTERLIFE..." Later would be used by Caliborn when . ; thoughts :When characters are first introduced in Homestuck, they get which normally consist of acting like an animal and besmirching their surroundings via some bodily discharge. They usually get these thoughts after trying to retrieve their arms. Though those thoughts often got cancelled, Jade with hers. Dave doesn't do it but it is here as well as done by Brobot . ;"Immutable fact I am stating... does not mean" :Karkat tells John that all troll kids hate all human kids during an with him, and calls John an idiot so that he can clearly explain why he is not trying to be mean to him. Terezi later that she is being helpful, but friendship just isn't taking place. Next it is again Karkat, stating that , but that isn't any reason to withhold information. Kanaya Aradia that, although it is immutable that Sgrub will be terrible and although they are not on the same team, she will still be helpful. In the post-scratch universe, Caliborn to Dirk that he doesn't reveal future events because him giving a shit is simply not taking place. ;Ironic proximity to some horses :A character or object's being in the proximity of some horses is stated to be ironic, though no explanation for why it should be considered ironic is ever provided. During his showdown with , Hussie that it would be ironic if died in the proximity of some horses, and when appears to be confused by the claim Hussie tells him to " " After taking over the narrative and finding Hussie's secret hatch, Caliborn if the hatch's contents being in the proximity of some toy horses is supposed to be ironic. Later, during the second act of "Homosuck," Caliborn that "Alpha Male"'s adventure starting in the proximity of some horses is ironic, then tells the reader to think it over. In [OVER|[S GAME OVER]], Caliborn is left heavily injured in the proximity of the toy horses, though in this instance, it goes unremarked upon. ;Irons in the fire :Used by various trolls throughout the comic, much to the dismay of Karkat, who was the first to use it. It is formally addressed by Karkat on several occasions, usually after saying "Don't you dare say it", or something along those lines. A variation occurs in when Kanaya says "Burdens In The Fire" which means the opposite, but kind of has the same idea to it. ;"IS THIS YOU" :Used by Terezi to attempt to troll Dave by sending him pictures of various badasses males that bear the most minimal of resemblance to him. One instance led Davesprite to compliment Terezi's trolling methods, although he could have been trolling her in turn. Thus far, several variants have been used in two between Dave and Terezi. More recently, Calliope has used it for Dirk and Roxy, and Caliborn has used a variant for himself with Dirk and Jane. ;"It's hard being X. It's hard, and nobody understands" :Repeated on several occasions. :*First by Eridan ( ) :*Then by Hussie (Mothersprite?) ( ) :*Then, much later, by Roxy ( ) :**Uses " " instead of "nobody" :*Cronus with . :*Last used by Hussie when ( ) ;Just sort of... :Involves Hussie's narration on one page and the completion of the phrase in a command or an action on the next page. :*First used when narrating for - Gamzee gets his husktop :*Hussie himself after "defeating" - he gets the repaired disc for the Homestuck game. :*Used when Roxy the captchlogue bottle of kidmomgoo :*Used when Jake a Fenestrated wall :The two most recent occurrences listed above both share a similar quality. In addition to the completion of the phrase in a command for the next panel, the next panel's narration begins with "You just sort of X." :There are other pseudo-occurrences where the phrase "just sort of" ends a line and is picked up on the next line. :*Feferi wants to be of moirails with Eridan :*Davesprite to Dave about :*Dave to Karkat about ;Kanaya getting knocked off the lab's teleporter pad :As someone else teleports from the other end. First by Eridan in Kanaya: Return to the core. Later by Karkat on . Kanaya lampshades the recurrent nature of the gag the second time around. ;Legendary infinite X :Dirk taking a legendary infinite shower, and Jane hoping that Dad is having one of his legendary infinite carwashes. ;Legendary piece of shit :Used to refer to a legendary weapon that fails to live up to its hype, such as the broken and . ; for slaying the imp :Objects used by Rose to smash imps are given their own ranking on the Echeladder. These objects include John's fridge, his bathtub, and the old copy of Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery. Later on, Jane's hat also levels up for being perfectly thrown down. ;"Lousy (goddamn) stupid ." :So far, every kid save for Dave has his or her for in this . Sollux, in a similar but not-quite-the-same manner, and in a 2X DISGUST COMBO, expresses his distaste for psychics and his window. The Salamander mushroom farmer also said this about the mushrooms. Eridan when talking about a witch seer. (Be Future Eridan.) Vriska also expressed distaste for a in this manner, as did . ;Magic's realness, or lack thereof :Hussie, throughout the comic, switches magic from real (e.g. Rose after she crafts her magical needles) to fake (E.g. Eridan´s introduction), keeping it consistently inconsistent. The gag was taken from one of Hussie's unfinished works, a novel titled Wizardy Herbert. ;"Make-believe time is over" :"Oh God what has he done? ? Please tell me that's just . Please just be please just be please just be . Haha, ok, make-believe time is over! Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god." :Difficulty accepting the death of a cherished one. Technically, this is first seen in , the comic itself having been drawn as a part of Cheerfulbear - PLAY ME. The gag then Karkat finds Sollux dead after the Vast Glub (substance = ). Later, he after watching Eridan slaughter Feferi and Kanaya (substance = ). After that, it is repeated by Hussie himself (substance = mohawk dye). ;Mouth close-ups :In A6A6I1, Hussie gave Jane an extreme mouth close-up with the quote " }}", and continued the gag in A6A6I2, with Meenah (" }}"), Jane again with a more extreme close-up (" }}"), Jake (" }}"), Arquiusprite (" }}"), Karkat (" }}" and in Scribble Mode, no less), and Dave (" }}"). ;Not seeing why things have to be a federal fucking issue :John doesn't see why needs to be a , nor why needs to make things into a |federal issue}}. Latula notes that Kankri made a out of her disability in of Openbound. Meanwhile, Rose doesn't see why have to be a |felderal fucking eschew}}, either. ;" sure is/are !" : }} (also reiterated by examining ), ,}} and sure are weird! Similarly, and sure are confusing! And to top it off, and ;Object piles :Jade's Squiddles, Rose's scarves, Gamzee's horns, Equius's broken robots, Eridan's shitty wands and . Dave's Bro's jumble of unbelievably shitty swords may also count. Piles of smuppets are seen in various locations as well. The only unique case is Vriska, since while she does have piles of dice and 8-balls lying around her hive, she was not the one to pile them; rather, they were piled by Kanaya, who was simply cleaning her room. However, Vriska does have a pile of boondollars and boonbucks from her FLARP conquests in her secret room. ;"Oh nooooo..." :Generally with various letters repeated. Fairly self-explanatory. Please make sure to read it in the proper tone of mental voice. First instance: Jade again, the first time from our perspective. In the second instance, Jade is thwarted by a pumpkin. In the third instance, dream Jade's to the accidentally impaled crow. Another example is Nepeta's on her shipping wall to the possible matespritship of Karkat and Vriska. Happens again when Jake . doesn't count. Kanaya . There is another when John is contacted by Karkat for the frist time in Act 4. Dave gives upon discovering Jade's dead body. ; :Something, usually a character's power level, is stated to be over 9000. A preexisting meme taken from ''Dragon Ball Z, and its appearances in Homestuck occasionally complain about the meme being old and not funny anymore. Dirk the Condesce's power level as being over 9000, the narration if the reader wants Homestuck to go on for over 9000 panels ( ), Lil Hal himself as being a better AI than HAL 9000 and thus "over 9000" ( ), and Arquiusprite " " in regards to Jake's fully realized Page power level. ;PCHOOOOO :This, and variants, are used as a sound effect or captcha code for anything rocket related, like a rocket pack or rocket shoes. ;Proud notes :Used by Dad to offer encouragement on the go to John and Jane for various things. Nannasprite is also of John. Davesprite , much to John's fury. Caliborn is , and . :*Happy Birthday son. I am so proud of you. :*Daughter, If you are reading this, it means you are strong enough to lift the fridge. You have become a mature, powerful woman. I have never been so proud. Now be a good girl, put the fridge down, and stay inside. ; :Before something cool is about to happen, Hussie suddenly shifts the story to focus on another character. The first time this happens is when Rose leaves the observatory to , which is interrupted with "OH PSYCHE" and switches to Dave's introduction. Worthy of note is the and, eventually, an attempt at a and the cause of an UNPSYCHE. On there's a PRELOADER PSYCHEOUT luring the reader into thinking it's Dave's Strife page when in it is really Jade's. There were no further psycheouts for almost 4500 pages, until the . Less than where "literally the worst psycheout in Homestuck to date" occurs which is immediately followed by a pre-loader psycheout. ;Quote :The narration will often include a quote, only to attribute it to the wrong person. This happens in the cases of (Shakespeare), (François de La Rochefoucauld), (T. S. Eliot), (Snoop Dogg), (also Shakespeare), and ( ). There was also Troll Will Smith in Karkat's ~ATH handbook (John Oxenham). ;"RAAARARRAAUUUAAAAUUAGHGHGGHGGGGHHGH!" :An exclamation used in anger. Hussie was the first to use it, in the alt text of two during the narrative. It has since been used by , , , (without an exclamation mark), , (with only the first letter capitalized) and . ; non-speaking characters :Typically, each new naming is of the opposite gender to the old name. Seen with Vodka Mutini (aka Dr. Meowgon Spengler), Casey (aka Viceroy Bubbles Von Salamancer), Liv Tyler (aka Terry Kiser), Jaspers (aka Frigglish), and Serenity (aka doctor blinkbottom/twinkly herbert). ;" " :Used when a character is close to an item that may be or , or is otherwise subject to a temptation, such as . This usually ends in the character the urge, but ;"Reunite with loving..." : to fondly regard Con Air, but has now extended . ;Ripping out one's heart :And crushing it with one's robotic arm. This has been discussed on two occasions so far: by Vriska for her , and much later by Dirk's auto-responder for the brobot's . Both cases were followed by robots enacting it; first the Aradiabot by and then , and then by the brobot in from its body, , and . ;ROBOSLAP : and . Additionally, in S GAME OVER, Caliborn dudebro slaps John. ;ROBOTS DON'T HAVE FEELINGS :Jade first said this . a few pages after in a conversation with Aradia. Later, Jake uses the phrase in a with Dirk's auto-responder. Andrew Hussie also says it, referring to his character in the comic, . It is a reference to the film Short Circuit. ; flammability :Shaving cream is initially expected to be flame-suppressant by both the and . However, John is quickly made to revise this expectation drastically with the revelation of . Later, examining the flagpole in references the selfsame flammability. This gag does end up as a Funny Aneurysm, however, . :Curiously, though, shaving cream is in the hands of Dad. ;"(Shucks) buster" :First by Jane, then Roxy right afterwards. says it to the auto-responder, who then it to Roxy. It seems to be a common statement even when , albeit with a slightly more demanding demeanor. ;"Sip martini thoughtfully." :And variations. A reaction of the character over atempting to taste some sort of drink, liquid, etc. Sometimes, it's just a projection of their reaction or a joke over itself. First appears with , then with , , , , , and . ;"Solicit profound wisdom from X." :Where X is usually a hopelessly unhelpful source. Done by , , and . ; :Primarily 'shoosh', 'pap', 'nak' and 'doof', not always in appropriate places. On the other hand, several items have struck someone on the head with a satisfying 'BONK' or even 'bap'. ;STERN FATHERLY (X) :In of Openbound, Seahorse dad issues a stern, fatherly neigh. Dad later expresses at the alpha kids' trickster shenanigans. Later on, Dad retains at Jake's hopesplosion. In both cases, he is peering out the window of his prison cell on Derse. ;Stuff being "for babies who poop hard in their diapers" :Mentioned by , and (with slightly more b100-b100ded vocabulary) . Also used , somewhat ironically, to refer to boondollars being inferior to Kiddie Camper Handysashes. John also mentions from laughing at Dave's remarks. ;"STRIIIIIIIIDDDDDDEEEERRRRR!!!" :Used when angry at Dave. Rose shouted it when she was trying to enter Sburb, and John at his Fraymotif shop. Jake also does this when Dirk's dream splinter starts messing with him in a dream bubble. John also exclaimed this upon reading Davesprite's note to him. ;Stunning :No way did anyone see that twist coming. Used for Aradia's , and (unsuccessfully) for the fact that the trolls . In fact, if Hussie states that something is a shocking twist, it probably isn't. For example, Dad's room turning out to be perfectly ordinary. ;Sweet Catch :Appears when one of the main characters catches something at very high speeds. ;Taking dogs out behind the woodshed :Both Dave and John think Jade should take Bec out behind the woodshed, though they have on what to do with him next. Hussie had to take Falcor out behind the woodshed and blow his brains out Additionally, Karkat describes his intention to troll the kids as }} ;" in the , ..." :This expression is used a lot of times in Homestuck, to change the story's current time to go to the or to the , as the story occurs in simultaneously. "But not many" appears as Daedric text in ;"That didn't stop..." :Used in situations mentioning something that has not been shown in the story in a decent amount of time, such as "That didn't stop being a thing that was real or anything" or "That didn't stop being true." For example, John whether LOWAS being on fire has "stopped being a thing that was true". ;"That's really all there is to say on the matter" :Dave and John will often summarize their situation quickly, then say this. on the matter. Additionally, when Vriska forces Tavros to , he "That's really all there is to report on the subject of me getting hurt", imitating Dave's pose from after being bested by his Bro. Dirk has also used this when talking about his love for puppets. It happens again after fights, and loses against, the Brobot. In of Openbound, if Latula talks to Porrim, the latter concludes a segment of the conversation by noting that it is really all she has of gender roles in Beforan society. Kanaya later provides something of a summary of WV, and concludes }} ;"That was the plan. To give you a boner. And you got one." :A line said by Nicolas Cage in the movie Snake Eyes which appears in the Easter egg from . and have said the line or a variation on it while talking about boners. ;"This is an absolutely preposterous amount of X." :In which X can refer to money, , or time. ;"This called friendship" :Mentioned multiple times, with frequent debate over whether friendship is actually an emotion or not. ;"THIS IS " :Used first by John, then other characters, whenever they realize something is particularly stupid. The first time he began to have a mental breakdown when he realized that Betty Crocker, his sworn nemesis, manufactures Fruit Gushers, but quickly stopped when he realised that THIS IS STUPID. It was later invoked when he ignored Dave's advice about skipping to the seventh gate and . Nepeta does the gesture when , as does Karkat when entering Trickster Mode after he . It happens again later in Daedric when Karkat has a mental breakdown after reading John's bucket-delivered letter over the idea of . Hussie himself is also seen enlarging the phrase over three panels, as he leans in ; displacement :Newly connected Sburb players (invariably female ones, as it happens) who are still getting used to the interface seem to have a serious habit of ruining the client player's bathroom. The toilet (if we choose to use that hoity-toity, blueblooded term) is usually first to go, followed occasionally the bathtub. It's not purely restricted to the bathroom, however, as the bed will often suffer as well. Rose, Jade, Terezi, Aradia, and even Kanaya have done this. ;"Troll this ." :Seen when Terezi trolls an and when Karkat trolls a , and echoed when Vriska a worthless human. ;Unreal Air :Dave, Gamzee and Jane own the Unreal Air, Unireal Air, and Unreal Heiress Tiaratop, respectively. ;Vriska being annoyed at having to follow explanations :She claims she is keeping so many notes and running out of ink, pens and paper, etc. ;"Wear the . Be the ." :Used on , and . When used, it often involves a certain pony. Rose is also instructed to ;"What's his/her deal????????" :Said by Vriska regarding and . Also said by , regarding Jane. ;"Who's this ?" :Recurring reaction to unfamiliar faces, like Bing Crosby. Especially Bing Crosby. In , after zooming in on a portrait of Eddie Morton that has flashing -like eyes, multiple lines of "Who's this douche bag" are displayed vertically in flashing letters. ;Words beginning with 'A' :Sometimes, obscure words of this kind are used instead of words which would be more commonly used in their place. For example, John's computer taskbar has an "Actuate" button instead of a "Start" button. During Strife, the kids can select options such as "Aggrieve", "Aggress(-passive)", "Abjure", "Abscond", "Abstain", "Abuse", "Accuse", "Assail" or "Assault". While firing at Becquerel, Jade can choose "Arraign", "Arsenalize", "Artillerate", "Armamentify"... or "Arf". ;SPLODE :Certain characters or objects will explode with their own personalized explosion effect. A backhand to the face causes one of Equius's robots to , while, much later, the process of Aradia's ascension leads her to . One of Dave's comics for Terezi involves a . Eridan uses his "white science" to make the Matriorb . Hussie out of the Handmaid's room when hunting . Tavrisprite's personalities unsurprisingly cause them to . A dragon lusus on Jake's island causes Lil Seb to . Erisolsprite and Arquiusprite's argument drives Fefetasprite to ;"YES. FUCK YES. HELL FUCKING YES." :Generally while riding some kind of mount like a bucking bronco. The first two examples, involving and , are in Scribble Mode, while the third, involving , is presented in the normal style (and with "Hell yes" instead of "Fuck yes" for the middle statement). This happens in Act 6 Intermission 5 except John isn't riding anything as he does random activities to ease his boredom. Possibly an offshoot of the "Ride X like a mechanical bull" joke from Problem Sleuth. Dirk writes "Hell. Fucking. Yes." on the edited copy of Pony Pals he gave to Jane, and later when they discover the book survived an explosion. ;"You cannot hope to beat in a -off. S/he is simply the best there is." :You cannot hope to beat John, Tavros, Aurthour, or Kanaya in a , , , or , respectively. They are simply the best there are. Happens again in Act 6 Intermission 2, as Rose states, "I think you'll find that when it comes to striving for a reasonable approximation of legitimacy, we are simply the most barely adequate there is." ;"You figure you've left him hanging long enough." :Both John and Dave have left various things "hanging". In it is used figuratively to mean that he needs to high-five the Kernelsprite; John after he and Nannasprite kick some ogre ass. In , it is meant literally in reference to the hanging puppet in his way. ;"You suddenly (don't) understand everything/anything." : . . . . , as . Also, . ;You're welcome. :The Courtyard Droll's calling card. First seen when , and again when . In addition, the Condesce's document for Roxy has it , it also apears in Gamzee's version. On a meta level, Hussie bearing his face and the same caption; signed copies of [[Books|''Problem Sleuth'' Book 4 and Homestuck Book 2]] sold through TopatoCo were embossed with the seal. The gag is a reference to a NSFW thread Hussie posted on the Penny Arcade forums about a copy of the book Wizardology that he extensively vandalized. Category:Jailbreak concepts Category:Bard Quest concepts Category:Problem Sleuth concepts Category:Homestuck concepts Category:Running Gags